Carta para Harry Potter
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Gina Weasley, aflita e sem noticias de seu amado Harry Potter, decide mandar a ele uma carta. Será que chegará alguma resposta dele, afirmando que ele a ama também?
1. Carta

**Carta para Harry Potter**

_Harry Potter:_

_Oi, aqui é Gina Weasley. Desculpe-me se mandando esta carta estou tornando as coisas mais difíceis, fazendo-o lembrar do mundo que tu deixaste para trás em busca de derrotar o mal. Não é minha intenção, juro, mas eu preciso saber se você está vivo. Por favor, não pense coisas ruins a meu respeito, mas você sabe que eu, bem, te amo, e preciso saber se você está bem, se está vivo. Tu não sabes o que é viver sem ti aqui, sem saber sobre você._

_Harry, eu sei que isto tu não podes me garantir, mas volte vivo. Não volte sendo carregado nos braços de Rony ou Hermione, volte ferido, mas não morto. Eu preciso de você. A minha vida não tem sentido sem você aqui, comigo. Harry, por favor, responde-me esta carta. Mande-me apenas uma palavra que já estarei feliz. Saberei que tu estarás vivo. _

_Perdi a conta de quantas noites em claro passei pensando nesta carta, em que dizer-lhe. Muitas vezes pensei em escrever que tu és meu ar, que preciso que você volte para eu poder respirar novamente, mas não é isto. Você não é meu ar, você é meu amor, preciso que volte para fazer meu coração bater novamente, e não para eu poder respirar. De fato, admito que respirar tem sido mais difícil, mas é meu coração que me importa, e espero que ele lhe importe também. _

_Bem, então para você entender melhor resumo tudo em dois tópicos:_

_1 – Tente manter-se vivo, eu preciso de você._

_2 – Eu te amo._

_ Acho que é isto. _

_Muitos Beijos_

_Gina._

**N/A: Oiiie. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic, tive uma inspiração repentina. Ela ficou pequena, mas tudo bem. Review? Beijinhos, Sunny.**


	2. Visita amiga

**Visita amiga.**

**Narrada por Gina.**

Havia uma semana que eu enviara uma carta a Harry. Resposta? Até agora não. A aflição invadia meu corpo de forma rápida e preocupante. Em minha cabeça mais de mil desculpas de formavam para tentar arranjar um motivo pela falta de resposta dele. Interceptada pelo Ministério da Magia? Harry esquecera de que um dia nós namoramos? Ele não me amava mais, e tinha medo de me magoar em me dizer à verdade e ao mesmo tempo em que não queria mentir para mim? Tantas perguntas, nenhuma resposta.

Eu estava em meu quarto, deitada em minha cama. Meus olhos estavam fechados, eu sempre gostei de pensar com os olhos fechados. Com olhos abertos você se torna vulnerável a se distrair, a esquecer o que você estava pensando. Naquele momento, todos os meus pensamentos se voltavam a ele, como todos os segundos desde o momento em que ele partira. A dor latejava em meu peito, a aflição dominava minha mente e as lágrimas de nervosismo inundavam meus olhos. Todos em minha família se preocupavam comigo, eu havia me isolado e ficava o dia todo em meu quarto, chorando, saindo apenas para fazer necessidades básicas. Eu comia apenas com o imploro de minha pobre mãe, que sofria a me ver neste estado. Mas eu já desistira, eu era fraca, eu desisti de lutar contra a dor, apenas deixei ela me invadir vagarosamente, tornando o andar mais pesado, a respiração mais difícil, o viver mais triste.

- Hey! Tem alguém ai? – surpreendeu-me uma voz, que falava por trás da porta. Eu conhecia aquela voz, mas não assimilei-a a alguém, eu não pensara em mais ninguém além dele nos últimos tempos.

- Entre – disse rouca de tanto ter chorado. Então no quarto entra uma garota de minha idade, seus cabelos eram louros e compridos, seus olhos eram arregalados e azuis. Luna Lovegood. Ela vestia uma calça jeans clara que estava imunda, haviam marcas pretas em partes da calça e ela estava rasgada em algumas partes. Sua blusa era púrpura e tinha o contorno de uma lua minguante em prata e por cima ela vestia um casaco de moletom preto.

Embora a calça dela estivesse horrível, eu estava pior. Nunca mais liguei para minha aparência, eu não via motivos para estar bonita. Meus cabelos estavam bagunçados, cheios de nós e mal cuidados. Eu estava com olheiras e nunca mais exibira um sorriso e eu apenas vestia roupas velhas de moletom.

Luna quando entrou no quarto exibia um sorriso, porém assim que me viu seus olhos demonstraram terror e sua boca se abriu, espantada.

- Você ta um horror! – exclamou ela. O bom de Luna é que ela sempre fora muito sincera, o que é uma coisa boa, acho. Baixei os olhos para o chão, envergonhada. Luna era uma boa amiga, eu a adorava, porém eu não queria que ninguém além de minha mãe me visse naquele estado.

- Eu sei – sussurrei. A loira tirou sua expressão de espanto e me deu um leve sorriso, sentando-se aos pés de minha cama. Cautelosamente, como se eu pudesse fazer algum mal, ela se aproximou e retirou sua varinha do bolso. Acenando-a, senti meus cabelos serem limpos e escovados. Com dificuldade, dei um breve sorriso – Obrigada.

- Gina – começou ela – o que há contigo?

Suspirei, baixando os olhos para o chão novamente.

- Eu só estou – pensei por um breve momento no que dizer. Eu não queria admitir que fora Harry o motivo de minha perda de cuidado comigo mesma – Triste pela morte de Dumbledore. Ele era um grande bruxo.

Dizer que era este o motivo de minha tristeza não era completamente mentira. A morte dele de fato me comovera, mas eu e ele nunca fomos muito ligados.

- De fato, acho que todos nos comovemos com sua morte – dizia ela, soltando um breve suspiro – Mas não é isto que lhe incomoda. É ele. Harry.

- Não há como esconder as coisas de você, não é? Sim, é ele – admiti.

- Gina! Porque faz isso consigo mesma? Ele não está _morto_, ele está desaparecido apenas. E ele tem de estar, ou acha que ele deveria ficar andando livremente pela rua com todos estes comensais por ai? Harry não é burro, ele sabe se cuidar.

Luna havia dito isto com tanta força que eu acreditei em suas palavras. Ela estava certa, ele não era burro. E ele tinha de salvar o nosso mundo, não tinha porque ele responder a uma carta amorosa enviada pela irmã de seu melhor amigo. Era ridículo, como eu pude ser tão estúpida?

- Você esta certa, Luna. Eu não podia ter deixado as coisas irem a este ponto. Sinto vergonha de mim mesma, eu vou me cuidar.

Luna sorriu e afagou minha mão, confortando-me.

Ficamos conversando durante a tarde toda até que ao crepúsculo ela teve de ir. Quando ela se foi, tomei um bom banho e dei um jeito nas olheiras com minha varinha. Vesti-me um pouco melhor, mesmo sabendo que eu ficaria em casa, colocando um vestido de alça vermelho, realçando meus cabelos.

Durante o jantar, consegui até rir das piadas de Fred e Jorge, que estavam conosco. No fim na noite, sentei-me na grama gelada do jardim, observando as estrelas. O céu estava de fato bonito e estrelado. Porém, meu coração partido não me deixava ter um momento feliz. Sempre me lembrava de que Harry não estava ali comigo. Eu olhava para o céu e não via um motivo para ele estar bonito, afinal, a vida não é bela como dizem. Ela é injusta, ela te faz sofrer.

_Ah, Harry, onde está você agora?_ Eu pensava, olhando para o céu.

_N/A: Oiiie gente. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do segundo capítulo. Eu não ia fazer, mas a minha amiga Lys me deu a ideia. Bem, ela deu a ideia de vir uma resposta do Harry, mas daí me venho isto ai na cabeça. Mas nunca se sabe não é? Hehe. Beijinhos, Sunny. Não se esqueçam de dar review! _


	3. Suicídio?

**Suicídio?**

Eu acordei era uma manhã ensolarada de domingo. O dia de ontem, com a visita de Luna, me fizera bem. Sim, a dor e a aflição continuavam intensas em meu peito, mas poderia ser pior, não? Ele partiu _vivo_. E ele não disse em nenhum momento que não me queria mais, apenas disse que teria de viajar. Eu estava sendo estúpida, eu tinha de melhorar. Mas como? Sem ele aqui as coisas eram difíceis, eu precisava saber dele. Estaria ele ao menos vivo?

Levantei-me e fui me vestir. No armário, olhei para todas as minhas roupas de moletom que eu usara nos últimos dias. Parte de mim queria vesti-las, porém eu estava tentando seguir minha vida. Eu tinha de vestir-me com roupas adequadas. Dirigi-me a terceira prateleira, onde havia roupas que não eram muito arrumadas, porém nem tão, como posso dizer? Desleixadas. Por fim vesti uma blusa branca com uma saia vermelha. Ajeitei meus cabelos e maquiei-me um pouco.

Quando desci, minha mãe, meu pai e Fred já estavam sentados na mesa, se servindo de torradas, panquecas e bolo de laranja. Para matar a sede matinal, havia suco de abóbora, café e leite.

- Uau! – exclamou Fred, fazendo-me corar – Nossa pequena e entristecida Ginevra decidiu se arrumar hoje?

- É, tenho de seguir a vida, afinal. Certo? – admiti ainda corada com o olhar baixo.

- Mais do que certo! – levantou-se minha mãe alegre, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – A visita de Luna lhe fez bem, pelo jeito.

- É, ela é uma ótima amiga. Faz-me bem estar com ela – concordei sorrindo, tentando não aparentar a dor que eu sentia dentro. Sentei-me na mesa junto com eles e me servi de duas torradas, e peguei um pouco de geléia de abóbora para passar nelas.

O café-da-manhã fora tranqüilo, todos estavam absortos em assuntos com alguém, menos eu. Não que eu me importasse, eu nunca me importei de ficar sozinha. E pensar um pouco naquele momento não me faria mal. Pensei a respeito da carta que eu mandei, sem resposta.

Enquanto eu pensava, uma grande coruja bate na janela, fazendo um estrondo. Levantei-me imediatamente, achando que era minha resposta. Corri até a coruja, que era castanha, e me deparei com um pergaminho aprisionado as suas garras. Não precisei de esforço para retirar a carta dali, pois a coruja não tentou lutar comigo por ela.

Ansiosa, eu abri o pergaminho. Minha respiração estava acelerada, meu coração batia fortemente.

_Caros Fred e Jorge:_

_ A empresa Bolachas&Magia gostaria de informar que sua encomenda de 200 pacotes de bolachas recheadas de chocolate foi devidamente entregue a loja "Gemialidades Weasley"._

_Muito obrigado por nos escolher_

_Bolachas&Magia._

Senti-me arrasada após terminar a leitura da carta. Harry não me respondera? Por quê?

- Ei – chamei Fred e Jorge – A carta é para vocês. Ahn, é sobre uma entrega de bolachas.

Decepcionada, subi as escadas, as lágrimas escorriam pela minha bochecha, eu tentava limpá-las com as costas de minhas mãos, mas elas não paravam de vir. Ao longe, eu podia ouvir minha mãe falando algo como "Fred e Jorge! 200 bolachas? Para que tanto? Vocês irão passar mal!" dizia ela furiosa.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e joguei-me em cima da cama, chorando descontroladamente. Não tinha como esperar mais. Ele não devia me amar mais? Esta era a única solução que se encaixava em minha cabeça pela ausência de sua resposta. Então eu tomei uma decisão.

Fui decidida em direção a meu armário cheio de gavetas. Abri uma com utensílios escolares trouxas, como tesouras, que eu havia ganhado em certo Natal. Peguei uma tesoura, eu sabia que sua ponta era muito afiada.

Levei a lâmina da tesoura até a superfície de meu pulso. Coloquei a parte afiada, esperando acertar em cheio minha veia. Então comecei a pressionar a lâmina contra meu pulso. De imediato, nada aconteceu. Foi então que eu senti uma pontada de dor, olhei para meu pulso, mordendo o lábio inferior, e um pequeno corte começara a ser feito.

Observei o corte, antes de pressionar mais a lâmina, já suja de meu sangue. Então a razão dominou minha mente. Eu ia entregar minha vida por causa de uma dedução que eu fizera? Afinal, eu não sabia na verdade se ele não me amava, ou ao menos se estava vivo. Eu precisava ter certeza antes de ter tomado uma atitude irracional como esta, porque depois de feito, não haverá volta. Meu coração já terá parado de bater, o sangue já vai ter parado de correr. O sangue que jorrava do pequeno corte era uma marca. A marca de minha covardia, e eu não queria deixar o mundo com esta imagem, para os outros acharem que é isto o que eu sou. Covarde.

Dirigi-me ao banheiro de meu quarto, com a tesoura na mão. Chegando lá, abri a torneira e limpei a lâmina, a água junto com o meu sangue escorreram ralo abaixo, e então a tesoura estava limpa. Estiquei meu pulso para debaixo da torneira, de onde a água jorrava. O corte ardeu em baixo da água fria, mas não me importei, continuei a limpar. Quando o corte estava limpo, sequei-o delicadamente com a toalha amarela, que se manchou com um pouco de meu sangue. Coloquei um curativo sobre o pulso e guardei a tesoura.

Na tentativa de me distrair, peguei um livro no meu criado-mudo. O livro não estava fazendo o efeito desejado em minha mente, e então sou interrompida por um baque leve na porta. Luna? Então eu abri a porta. Dino Thomas estava ali.

_N/A: Oiiiiieeee gente! Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic! Gina quase se mata, que feiiiiioooo. =P. Beeem, então é isto. Já estou tendo ideias para o próximo capitulo, mas é segredo! Beijinhos, Sunny. P.S: __**REVIEW! POR FAVOR!**_


	4. Finalmente?

_**Capítulo 4**_

O impacto da visita de Dino durou por volta de dez segundos, que eu o fiquei encarando. Após isto, voltei a mim, já possibilitada a falar novamente.

- Dino? O que faz aqui? – perguntei incrédula.

- Oi Gi – cumprimentou-me ele, me abraçando. Fiquei rígida enquanto estava envolvida em seus braços. – Como vai?

- Ahn – hesitei, olhando discretamente para o curativo em meu pulso. – Bem.

Ok, mentir não é a melhor coisa. Mas o que eu diria? "Ah, eu vou muito mal! Hoje eu quase me matei, este corte no meu pulso é por causa disto sabia?". Não havia jeito, mentir era a melhor solução, por mais que não seja correto.

- Ouvi falar de seu estado – disse ele calmamente.

- Meu estado? – perguntei, franzindo a testa – Qual é o problema? Eu estou louca ou algo assim? – ah, o jeito que ele disse "seu estado" deixou-me nervosa. Soava como se eu estivesse doente, louca. E eu odiava quando falavam assim de mim.

- Gi, todos sabemos que você está deprimida por causa da partida de Harry.

Fitei os olhos deles, tentando transmitir meu ódio a ele.

- Eu não estou afirmando nada, mas se for, o que _você_ tem com isso? – perguntei rispidamente.

- Gi, eu...

- Não me chame de "Gi"! – cortei-o furiosa.

- Gina! Você _tem_ de esquecer ele! Ele vai _morrer_ se ainda não morreu!

- NÃO ELE NÃO VAI! – comecei a gritar, com muito ódio. Afinal, como ele tinha a ousadia de vir até minha casa e dizer que Harry morreria, se já não morreu?

- Gina! – ele começou a falar um pouco mais alto, porém ainda não gritava como eu fizera – É que...

- É que o que? – perguntei com as lágrimas de ódio já transbordando de meus olhos. Como eu pude ser tão estúpida de ter namorado um idiota como Dino? Qual é o meu problema?

- Sou _eu_ – sussurrou ele, tão baixo que se eu não tivesse uma audição aguçada jamais teria escutado.

- Dá pra você ser mais certo no que fala? É você o que, Mérlin?

- Eu sou a solução! Para tudo. Sua depressão...

- Eu não estou em depressão – disse eu, rispidamente com os dentes cerrados.

O que ele queria dizer com solução? Afinal, o único que seria a solução seria Harry. Não que eu fosse uma pessoa depressiva, mas com certeza acabaria com esta minha triste fase.

Então Dino deu um grande passo, cortando a distância entre nós, e ele me beijou.

Seus lábios nos meus me deram repulsa, nojo. Acho que ele não me conhece bem, pois Gina Weasley não deixaria alguém fazer isto com ela. Dei um forte tapa diretamente na cara dele e puxei minha varinha, apontando-a ameaçadoramente para seu peito.

- Nunca. Mais. Faça. Isso. Pelo menos, não sem minha permissão. Ou seja, _nunca_ irá acontecer.

Seus olhos grandes e castanhos cintilaram de raiva. Eu sabia como ele se sentia humilhado. Eu poderia me desculpar, mas a raiva e o ódio ardiam em cada célula de meu corpo, eu não _conseguiria_ negar. Então, eu ouvi um barulho, algo como "_craque_". Dino Thomas desaparecera dali, aparatando.

Guardei a varinha, com as mãos tremendo de raiva. O que era aquilo? Minha mãe estava deixando qualquer um entrar, bater em minha porta e dizer o que quisesse? Lembrando-me depois de algum tempo, de que eu devia respirar.

- Respire, Gina, respire – murmurava eu para mim mesma. Naquele momento eu não podia desistir da vida, não em tempos como aqueles. E se uma batalha estivesse próxima? Um bruxo a mais é sempre bom, e um a menos é sempre ruim. Eu iria desistir, e deixar o mundo, antes que eu ao menos lutasse para o bem dele? E também havia as pessoas que me amavam, elas se tornariam mais vulneráveis na batalha, elas poderiam _morrer_. E a culpa seria minha.

Sai de meu dormitório, lugar onde eu passara tanto tempo nos últimos dias, a minha ilha no meio daquele oceano de angústias, aflições e dúvidas...

Na cozinha, onde fui procurar algo para comer, encontrei minha mãe. Aquela senhora gordinha que eu tanto amava, ia sofrer tanto a perda da filha mais jovem. Como eu pude pensar em algo como aquilo?

- Gina! – exclamou ela, alegre. Seus olhos passeavam pelo espaço atrás de mim, procurando algo. – Onde está Dino?

Ah, sim. Tinha de ser _isto_ o que ela procurava.

- Ahn, ele... Teve de ir – disse eu, sombria. Não entraria em detalhes, minha mãe sempre achara Dino um menino muito decente, assim vamos dizer. Ela ficaria magoada comigo se eu lhe contasse o jeito que _eu_ o tratei, e ficaria decepcionada pelo jeito que Dino _me_ tratara. Resumindo, se eu entrasse em detalhes, aquele sorriso belo que ela exibia no rosto desapareceria, e eu não queria aquilo.

- Ah que pena! Eu ia convidá-lo para o almoço – disse ela, decepcionada – Hoje que eu fiz meu frango Weasley – ela voltou os olhos para mim e apontou o dedo indicador da mão esquerda para o teto, parecendo que queria alertar-me sobre algo – Receita de família.

- É claro – concordei. Sorrindo. Encostei-me na bancada de mármore da cozinha, contemplando o trabalho culinário de minha mãe.

Estávamos em silêncio, ela trabalhando e eu assistindo por muitos minutos. Assistir minha mãe cozinhar sempre fora algo que eu gostava de fazer desde pequena. Tenho de admitir que a partir de meus 13 anos isto não me interessara muito mais. Então eu sai da bancada e dirigi-me a meu quarto.

Chegando lá, sentei-me em minha cama. Minha testa estava molhada de suor por causa da umidade que estava fora da casa. Quando sentei-me na superfície mole e confortável do colchão coberto pela colcha vermelha, vejo que sentei em cima de algo. Levantei-me e olhei o que era o objeto que eu sentara.

Assim que bati meus olhos no que eu sentei, meu coração disparou. O suor se espalhou por todo meu corpo e meus olhos brilharam de excitação, ansiedade. Em cima da colcha vermelha, se destacava um pedaço de papel. Eu havia recebido uma carta. Seria finalmente a minha tão esperada resposta?

_N/A: Oiie. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, ele foi escrito aos poucos, eu estive viajando e era meio tenso de ficar escrevendo. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijinhos. Sunny. __**REVIEW!**_


	5. Alívio

** Alívio**

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer enquanto eu ia com ela em direção ao papel. Respirei fundo e peguei o papel, que possuía uma superfície áspera. Então, vagarosamente comecei a abri-lo. Era impressão minha ou não existia mais nada no mundo, além de mim e o papel? Não sei. Mas isso não me importava, não agora.

Então o papel já estava aberto por completo. Rezei brevemente a Mérlin para que fosse aquilo que eu esperava que fosse, e então comecei a lê-lo.

_Cara Gina:_

_ Oi. Eu vi sua carta, porém eu não sou Harry. Sou Hermione, sinto muito, sei que você quer uma resposta dele. Eu estou tentando a cada momento mostrar sua carta a ele, mas ele está realmente muito tenso com toda esta história de Horcruxes. Ele não consegue ouvir uma sequer palavra a respeito da carta, estou de fato ficando irritada. Mas ele irá ver esta carta, eu prometo. Afinal, vocês tem que ficar juntos, são o casal mais lindo que eu já vi! Sempre soube que Harry te amava. Gina, querida, não fique aflita! Ele está bem, está vivo! Dá pra ver nos olhos dele também a saudade que ele sente de você. _

_Não faça nada irracional ou precipitado. Harry sabe se cuidar._

_Até um dia, espero. _

_Hermione_

Terminei de ler a carta com os olhos marejados. Ele estava bem e vivo! Sim, não fora ele que respondera minha carta. Mas eu pelo menos soube dele, e ele iria ler a carta. Foi o que Hermione prometera. E eu me agarrei as palavras dela com força intensa, acreditei fielmente nelas, era o que eu mais queria. Li novamente a carta, naquela caligrafia caprichada e invejável de Hermione. Encolhi-me ao lembrar-me das palavras de Hermione. _Não faça nada irracional_. Minha mente refletiu uma certa lâmina ser pressionada contra meu pulso. Meus olhos se voltaram a este, que possuía um curativo.

Eu estava tonta, e tive de me sentar na cama para recuperar-me do impacto da resposta. As palavras passeavam por minha mente, dançavam em círculos em cada canto de minha cabeça. E a dor que eu sentia, a aflição, tudo, parecia ter evaporado. Eu estava bem, finalmente depois de tanto tempo. Eu estava aliviada. Agora eu não sentia mais toda aquela dor e aflição, era só... Impaciência. Eu sabia que ele voltaria, Hermione estava certa. Harry sabe se cuidar. Agora só me restava esperar. Aguardar o momento em que todo o mal iria acabar, sim, era nisto que eu acreditava e esperava que ocorresse. Seríamos todos salvos, pelo Harry. Todos seriam gratos a ele, e eu o teria. Eu iria exibi-lo para todos, mostrando que ele era meu. Que ele _me_ amava, e a mais ninguém. Era só aguardar os minutos, as horas e os dias passarem, lentamente.

_N/A: Oiiie. Este capítulo ficou bem curtinho, eu sei. Sinto muito. Mas aguardem que teremos o epílogo, que será dividido em duas partes. A primeira vai ser bem pequena, tipo, muito pequena mesmo. Mas eu irei me esforçar para fazer a segunda maior, já tenho ideias para ela. Beijinhos, Sunny. __**REVIEW!**_


	6. Epílogo Parte 1

**Epílogo – Parte 1**

**Gina Weasley foi paciente, embora a demora. Não recebeu nenhuma carta do amado nem mais notícias dele até o dia da Batalha Final. **

Eu lutava bravamente naquela batalha. Todos lutavam, mas algo me fez perder todas minhas forças. A notícia que Harry estava morto me desolou, acabou comigo. Parecia que a morte dele tinha levado toda a minha vida junto. Meu coração ainda batia, mas eu me perguntava por que, afinal, havia motivo? Harry morreu. Vê-lo sendo carregado foi a pior coisa que eu já vi. Aquele rosto tão lindo, tão perfeito aos meus olhos, nunca mais iria sorrir novamente. Aqueles olhos lindos e verdes nunca mais se abririam para brilhar, e por fim, aqueles lábios grossos e carnudos que eu me orgulho de dizer que já provei nunca mais me beijariam.

Mas então ele acordou. Ainda estava vivo. Parecia naquele momento que eu carregava o mundo nas costas, e depois o mundo começasse a flutuar, era retirado de minhas costas. Ele ainda estava vivo! E por fim ele matou Voldemort, o pior bruxo que já existira. Harry foi idolatrado, e amado... Por mim.

Houveram tantos problemas que não pudemos nos falar. Mas certo dia, como em certo outro, eu achei uma carta em cima de minha cama. Como não havia mais a espera de uma resposta, o sentimento que me invadiu foi apenas curiosidade. Abri o papel e comecei a lê-lo.

_Gina:_

_Aqui é Harry. Sim, Hermione me mostrou sua carta. Quero lhe responder, mas pessoalmente. Podemos nos encontrar? Responda imediatamente, por favor._

_Harry._

Meu coração estava na boca quando eu terminei de ler a carta. Ele iria me responder, não com palavras. Pessoalmente. Ah, Mérlin, existe alguém mais perfeito que ele? Não.

Peguei a pena e molhei na tinta e comecei imediatamente a escrever.

_Caro Harry:_

_Aparate aqui em meu quarto. Estarei esperando-te._

_Com carinho_

_Gina_

Então entreguei a carta a coruja, e ela se foi, indo entregar minha resposta.

_N/A: Oiiiie gente. Esta foi a primeira parte do epílogo, que eu disse que seria pequeno. O último capítulo será maior, prometo. Por favor, não se esqueçam da review! Beijinhos, Sunny._


	7. Epílogo Parte 2

_**Epílogo – Parte 2**_

Eu aguardava pacientemente em meu quarto. Sentada na cama, eu observava meu reflexo no distante espelho. Será que estou bonita? Eu me perguntava. Não satisfeita com minha aparência, resolvi tomar um rápido banho, rezando para a coruja demorar a chegar a seu destino.

Separei um conjunto com uma calça de moletom e casaco com zíper vermelho, que eu gostava desta cor em mim, já que eu achava que realçava a intensidade do vermelho dos meus cabelos. Era um dia frio, que devia estar mais ou menos 12 graus lá fora. Ao tirar as meias, arrepios percorreram meu corpo por pisar no assoalho frio. Liguei o chuveiro e me enfiei embaixo dele, a temperatura quente da água me agradando. Esfreguei o shampoo pelo meu cabelo, o cheiro de canela exalando do pote invadia minhas narinas. Então, após lavar-me por completo, com condicionador e sabonete, desliguei a água, e me enrolei rapidamente na toalha, por causa da baixa temperatura. Agucei a audição, em busca da voz que abalava meu coração, mas não escutei nada, ficando meio triste por ele ainda não ter chego, e meio feliz por eu ainda ter tempo e não ter o feito esperar. Vesti-me e sequei os cabelos, deixando-os ondulados e belos.

Já aquecida dentro da roupa, sai do banheiro e desci as escadas, para levar a toalha ao varal, para ela secar ao sol de inverno, que não irradiava tanta luz, mas secava as peças do varal, por mais que seja mais lentamente do que no verão. Após a toalha estar estendida no varal, um cheiro maravilhoso de peixe invadiu minhas narinas da mesma forma que o cheiro de canela fez poucos minutos atrás.

- Tomou banho, filha? – uma voz pergunta atrás de mim, fazendo-me dar um salto pelo susto que levei. Minha mãe, aquela simpática gordinha estava atrás de mim, com uma colher na mão.

- Que susto, mãe! – exclamei. – É, resolvi tomar um banho – lancei a ela um sorriso verdadeiro. Eu estive muito melhor após a batalha, uma vez que eu tinha visto Harry e sabia que ele estava bem, e que não se comprometera com alguém – dizia uma pequena voz em minha cabeça, que me fazia dar um discreto riso, para que ninguém perguntasse qual era a graça.

- Ah que ótimo! – disse ela, retribuindo meu sorriso – Chamei Hermione e Harry para almoçarem conosco. Importa-se? – ela me lançou um olhar interrogativo, que eu consegui decifrar. Minha mãe sabia de meu amor por Harry e achava que eu sentia ciúmes da amizade de Hermione com ele. Porém, o que minha mãe não sabia era que Hermione já se comprometera com Rony, meu irmão.

- Claro que não. Sinto _muitas_ saudades de ambos, eu irei simplesmente _amar_ vê-los novamente – meus olhos brilharam de ansiedade. Lancei um olhar ansioso ao relógio, que dizia que eram onze e vinte quatro da manhã – Que horas eles viram?

- Eu disse para virem por meio dia. Não que a gente irá comer exatamente neste horário, mas é bom eles já irem chegando, para eu poder tirar o peixe do forno e já servi-lo imediatamente, daí todos iremos comer o peixe quente.

- Hum, sim. Faz sentido, mãe – enquanto terminava a frase, eu dei um bocejo. Só agora eu havia percebido como eu estava cansada, já que minha noite eu havia passado sonhando acordada com Harry.

- Está cansada, flor? – perguntou minha mãe curiosa.

- É, eu não dormi direito – admiti.

Molly semicerrou os olhos, pensativa.

- Vá para seu quarto e descanse um pouco. Eu acordo você – pensei no que ela disse e assenti, concordando com a sua sugestão. Subi as escadas em direção a porta que não ficava longe dali. Ao subir, dei de cara com um rosto sonolento e cabelos ruivos extremamente bagunçados. Era Rony, meu querido irmão com quem eu não conversava faz tempo. A vontade de matar a saudades dominou meu peito e eu joguei meus braços por volta de seu pescoço. Ele deu uma breve risada, fazendo-me sorrir.

- Bom dia, Gina – disse ele. A voz que ficou ausente tanto tempo em meus ouvidos deixou-me alegre.

- Bom dia, Rony – respondi.

- Sentiu minha falta enquanto eu salvava o mundo? – perguntou ele risonho.

- Claro que senti, seu boboca. Fiquei sem ninguém para encher o saco – desfiz o abraço, para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele sorria, e eu também.

- Que bom! – exclamou ele. Escutei-o aspirar o ar com força, farejando. – Mamãe está fazendo...

- Peixe – completei por ele – Sim. E pelo cheiro, imagino que esteja bom.

- Tenho de concordar contigo. Acho que ela não vai me deixar tomar um café da manhã, não com este peixe que ela está fazendo. Então irei até ela dizer bom dia, tomarei um banho e colocarei uma roupa – murmurou ele.

- Ótima ideia. Aliás, Harry e Hermione – os olhos de Rony brilharam quando eu pronunciei o nome dela – vem para o almoço.

- Então acho que terei de me arrumar um pouquinho mais – disse ele, sorrindo. Eu não precisava ler a mente dele para saber que ele estava pensando em Hermione.

- Eu ganhei uma cunhada, fiquei sabendo. Não é? – perguntei com um sorriso malicioso. Rony corou fortemente e eu ri alto.

- É, mais ou menos. Eu não sei se vamos ficar _mesmo_ juntos, quer dizer, ela me beijou, mas sei lá. Pode ter sido uma reação da hora. – tagarelou ele, dando de ombros.

- Rony – disse eu, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos. Segurei seus ombros fazendo-o sacudir um pouco – Posso ver nos olhos dela que ela te ama, assim como você ama ela. É estranho que uma anta como você...

- Ei! – interrompeu-me ele. Eu sorri e levantei as mãos em rendição.

- Desculpe, mas é verdade. É estranho que uma besta como você fique com alguém esperta como Hermione.

Ele se encolheu e corou mais ainda quando eu disse o nome dela. Ele ficou observando o chão um pouco e por fim levantou os olhos e encontrou os meus. Rony sorriu e beijou-me na bochecha.

- Vou falar com mamãe – disse ele. O ruivo desceu as escadas e eu segui para meu quarto.

Chegando lá eu abri o armário e puxei uma manta roxa de bolinhas verdes e a carreguei embaixo do braço. Cambaleei até a cama, sonolenta. Deitei-me no colchão macio, que afundava onde eu exercia pressão. Colocando o pé direito no calcanhar do esquerdo retirei os tênis que eu usava e fiz o mesmo com o pé esquerdo. Repousei a cabeça no travesseiro que tinha cheiro de canela, por causa do shampoo que eu utilizava nos cabelos. Estiquei a manta sobre mim, encolhendo-me embaixo dela, esperando aquecer-me mais deste jeito. O gelo que estava minha pele foi esvaindo-se e substituído pelo calor. As pálpebras ficaram pesadas e eu cedi, fechando-as.

- Psiiiiiu! Acorde, sua dorminhoca. – sussurrou uma voz em meu ouvido. Acordei irritada por terem interrompido meu sono gostoso e quentinho, mas abri os olhos esperando não demonstrar isto para não chatear a pessoa que me acordou. Visualizei perto de mim um grande cabelo castanho e cacheado. Seu cheiro era de morango e eu vi que era Hermione.

- Hermione? – eu perguntei grogue, mesmo sabendo que era ela. Fiquei feliz de reencontrá-la e então eu me joguei em seus braços – É tão bom te ver de novo!

- É bom te ver também! – concordou ela.

Desfiz nosso abraço e fitei seus olhos castanhos. Ela sustentou meu olhar e sorriu. Levantei-me e fui até o banheiro e escovei os dentes pelo mau hálito que eu estava após dormir. Pude ver através do espelho Hermione se encostando-se à porta, distraída com seu cabelo.

- Então – começou ela, ainda olhando para o chumaço de cabelo em sua mão – Como ficou este tempo todo?

Hesitei em responder a sua pergunta, já que a resposta era que eu estive depressiva pela ausência de Harry e quase me matei. Aliás, Harry! Ele devia estar no andar de baixo neste exato momento! Como pude esquecê-lo? Meu coração deu um salto ao imaginar aqueles lindos olhos verdes olhando-me.

- Ahn, estive bem. – disse eu, constrangida. – Na medida do possível, é claro – acrescentei.

- Hum, que ótimo. – ela disse isto parecendo que acordava de um transe. Ela largou a mecha de cabelo que estava brincando e me olhava sorridente. – Vamos descer? Estão todos lá. – ela me olhou de soslaio, sorrindo maliciosamente – Inclusive Harry.

Corei fortemente e arregalei meus olhos. Hermione gargalhou atrás de mim e eu me virei. Eu tentei parecer indiferente a seu comentário, porém eu fracassei. Ela me conhecia bem, não havia como enganá-la.

- Vamos descer.

Ela saiu na frente, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente, o que me irritou um pouco. Antes de deixar o banheiro conferi minha aparência, que estava ótima.

Nós descemos e meu coração estava na boca. Cheguei ao pé da escada e tive um vislumbre da sala. Todos estavam rindo e conversando, cabeças ruivas predominavam então não foi difícil achar meu alvo de cabelos escuros. Assim que eu o encontrei comecei a suar. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu fiquei bamba e tive de apoiar-me no corrimão da escada para não cair. A respiração que estava uniforme acelerou e meu coração disparou. Ele estava de costas, porém eu reconheceria aqueles cabelos escuros e bagunçados em qualquer lugar.

- Está tudo bem, Gina? – perguntou Hermione, abaixo de mim. Eu pigarreei e retirei os olhos da cabeça de Harry.

- Está – afirmei. Desci as escadas e sai cumprimentando todos na sala, porém deixei para cumprimentar Harry por último.

Então chegou a vez dele. Harry virou-se para mim, aquele rosto pálido, os olhos tão verdes... O chão parecia ter sumido de meus pés, meu coração só dava solavancos e eu tremia, e ao mesmo tempo suava feito um porco. Engoli em seco, e o cumprimentei.

- Oi, Harry – eu disse. Ele abriu um grande sorriso, que eu retribui esperando que o meu fosse igualmente grande.

- Olá, Gina – respondeu ele. O bruxo se aproximou e deu-me um abraço. Meu coração parecia já ter voado para longe, pude sentir o cheiro doce dele tão próximo de mim... Harry desfez o abraço e nos separamos.

- Então, como é salvar o mundo? – perguntei brincalhona. Harry riu.

- É cansativo, devo dizer. Mas espero que nenhum bruxo seja metido a mal para eu ou alguém ter de salvar a pátria novamente – explicou ele. Ambos rimos brevemente.

- Muito bem! Vamos todos almoçar – anunciou minha mãe para todos na sala. A multidão de cabeças ruivas e a minoria de cabeças de outra cor dirigiram-se a mesa, cada um sentando-se em uma cadeira e conversando alegremente com a pessoa ao seu lado ou a sua frente.

Eu, Harry, Rony e Hermione sentamo-nos na ponta da mesa e conversamos durante todo o almoço. O peixe que minha mãe preparara estava de fato ótimo, e ainda bem que ela havia feito quatro peixes, que serviram muito bem a todos, já que a maioria repetiu o prato.

Após o almoço, todos sentaram-se em algum lugar para conversar.

- Psiiiiu – eu ouvi atrás de mim, virei-me e encontrei grandes olhos verdes perto de mim – Eu queria conversar com você, em particular.

Eu assenti e levantei do sofá grande da sala. Assim que o encontrei novamente, peguei sua mão e subi as escadas com ele atrás de mim. Demos em um grande corredor, e eu fui em direção a meu quarto. Abri a porta para ele passar e entrei logo atrás. O quarto estava arrumado, e eu agradeci a mim mesma por isto.

- Arrume uma bolsa com coisas para ir à praia – disse Harry, olhando em meus olhos. Eu franzi a testa, porque uma mala com coisas para ir à praia?

- Por quê? – perguntei com a voz esganiçada.

- É uma surpresa, que não é difícil de descobrir. Vamos lá, Gina. Arrume e irá saber – explicou ele.

Fui até meu armário e peguei uma bolsa azul escuro que eu tinha de praia. Coloquei dentro dela um biquíni, um vestido leve e azul claro, protetor solar, chinelos de dedo e óculos escuros.

- Tudo pronto – avisei-o. Ele assentiu e esticou sua mão para mim.

- Segure minha mão – pediu ele. Eu estiquei minha mão e fechei os olhos. Tive a sensação de ser puxada por todos os lados e percebi que estava aparatando.

Abri os olhos e percebi que eu estava em uma praia. A brisa marítima batia em meu rosto, açoitando meu cabelo. O sol em cima de nós estava forte, e eu agradeci a mim mesma por ter me lembrado do protetor solar.

- Aqui está calor – comentou Harry. Eu assenti, concordando plenamente com ele. Em baixo de minhas roupas de moletom eu suava muito que já estava ficando enjoada. – Ali tem um banheiro, você pode se trocar lá. Eu vou fazer o mesmo.

Harry indicou com o dedo na direção do banheiro e eu adiantei-me, correndo para lá. Eu estava desesperada para colocar uma roupa mais fresca, pois eu suava muito. Assim que entrei, eu me despi e substitui a roupa de frio por um biquíni. Antes de colocar o vestido sobre a roupa de banho, eu passei protetor solar em todo meu corpo, já que eu era uma pessoa pálida, então eu poderia queimar-me facilmente com aquele poderoso e ardente sol sobre minha cabeça. Então, coloquei o vestido, vesti o chinelo de dedo e tapei meus olhos com os óculos escuros. Olhei-me no espelho e minha aparência era razoável, já que a brisa do mar havia desorganizado um pouco meu cabelo.

Assim que sai, Harry já estava me esperando do lado de fora. Ele vestia uma bermuda bege e uma camiseta pólo vermelha. Estava deslumbrante, pensei. Ficava imaginando (ou desejando) que ele pensasse a mesma coisa de mim. Harry sorriu e eu retribui.

- Onde é este lugar? – perguntei. Imaginei se havíamos saído do país, ou se estávamos em alguma praia do país mesmo.

- Isso importa? – contra atacou ele, com um risinho nos lábios.

- Isso é algo discutível – eu disse, dando de ombros.

- Como assim? – ele parecia ter um interesse súbito no assunto, e parecia não me compreender. Fiquei feliz por ser uma incógnita para ele.

- Eu não tenho como saber se você não é algum assassino que quer me seqüestrar, levando-me para um lugar muito longe do qual eu vivo. – expliquei com um sorriso.

- Posso lhe garantir que não sou. – disse ele, rindo.

- Isso também é discutível – insisti.

- E você quer discutir?

- Não. Hoje não. Vou deixar para outro dia, se eu ainda estiver viva e você não queira de fato me matar.

- Acredite, minhas intenções em relação a você são bem diferentes do que lhe matar.

Eu corei fortemente ao comentário dele. Ele riu.

- Também não sou nenhum pedófilo, ok? – esclareceu ele rindo. Eu não pude me conter e ri também. Senti-me feliz por estarmos sendo tão naturais um com o outro.

- Acho que está ok. Algum movimento em falso e eu irei fugir daqui. Considere-se alertado.

- Já me considero.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas caminhando pela praia em direção ao mar. Andar com o chinelo de dedo era desconfortável, pois a areia subia no chinelo, tornando o andar pesado. Irritada, eu tirei os chinelos dos pés. A areia entrou em contato com meu pé e quando eu andava meus pés se aprofundavam nela de forma confortável, pois a areia estava quentinha por ficar debaixo do sol, então mesmo estando calor a temperatura quente do solo abaixo de mim me agradava.

- Então, temos de conversar. – ele disse, quebrando o silêncio. Eu olhava para o chão, e não pude deixar de perceber que Harry havia retirado seu chinelo dos pés também.

- Sim – eu concordei. – Mas por onde começar?

- É uma boa pergunta. Precisamos conversar sobre... – Harry hesitou em continuar, buscando as palavras certas.

- Como nós ficamos. – eu completei, achando as palavras mais rapidamente que ele.

- Só me responda uma coisa, ok? – ele se virou para mim ao perguntar, ficando na minha frente. Eu assenti a sua pergunta. – Você me ama?

A pergunta me pegou desprevenida. Eu sabia exatamente a resposta para esta pergunta, mas parecia que as palavras fugiam de minha boca sempre que eu tentava dizer algo. Eu não sabia se devia demonstrar meu amor por ele utilizando termos como "mais do que minha própria vida". Harry me fitava, paciente.

- Sim – eu sussurrei por fim. – E você?

- Está perguntando se eu me amo? – ambos rimos com sua piada. Eu dei um tapa de brincadeira nele.

- Você entende o que eu quis dizer. – cada partícula do meu corpo estava temendo sua resposta. Eu queria que, se a resposta fosse não, ele mentisse. Não suportaria saber que não era amada da mesma forma por ele, então eu tremia de medo de sua resposta.

- Gina, é claro que eu te amo. – sussurrou ele. Meu coração deu um solavanco. Eu tive que segurar-me muito para não rir e gritar de felicidade pela resposta dele.

- Então, o que acontece? – eu perguntei. A minha voz saiu um pouco esganiçada pela minha felicidade explodindo interiormente.

- Quando duas pessoas se ama, imagino que elas ficam juntas.

Eu o fitei e ele sustentou meu olhar. Ele se aproximou um passo e colocou a mão em meu rosto. Se aproximou um pouco mais e inclinou a cabeça em minha direção. Meu coração martelava dentro de meu peito. Harry parou de avançar, seus lábios a centímetros dos meus. A respiração dele refletia em meus lábios e a minha nos dele. Entendi sua parada como uma espécie de permissão minha, ah, como ele era fofo sendo assim tão gentil e tímido! Então eu me inclinei para frente e selei meu lábios nos dele. Harry retribuiu apaixonadamente e assim nos beijamos, por certo tempo. Separamo-nos ofegantes, de olhos fechados ainda. Harry se afastou um pouco e remexeu seu bolso. Eu o observava, esperando o que ele ia fazer. Harry colocou um joelho no chão, e colocou o objeto que pegara no bolso em sua mão esquerda indicando-o para mim. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos quando vi que o objeto era uma caixinha azul escura de veludo, que são utilizadas para guardar anéis. Quase vomitei de ansiedade quando juntei as coisas: Harry ajoelhado daquele jeito em minha frente, segurando uma caixa como esta.

- Gina Weasley – começou ele – Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo. Sua ausência nos tempos sombrios era como um machado fincado em meu peito. Não desejo passar por isto novamente, então quero unir-me a você, para nunca perdê-la, de forma alguma. Você gostaria de se casar comigo?

- Sim – eu respondi, sussurrando. Eu estava sem voz praticamente após sua declaração. Vozes explodiam em minha mente dizendo coisas como: ele sentiu sua falta; ele te ama; vocês vão se casar!

Harry se levantou e esticou o anel que continha dentro da caixa sobre meu dedo. Após isto, beijou-me apaixonadamente, que eu retribui de forma igual.

- Eu te amo – ele disse.

- Eu também te amo – respondi.

E então fomos até a água. Ficamos caminhando sobre a maré baixa que inundava nossos pés. Uma hora ele jogou água em mim e eu contra ataquei jogando de volta. Após certo tempo, ambos estávamos encharcados.

E assim se passou o dia. Ficamos na praia, brincando na água, fazendo castelos de areia como duas crianças e assistindo o pôr do sol no oceano. Então voltamos para casa, contamos a todos sobre a notícia do casamento que todos receberam muito bem. Exceto Rony, é claro, meu irmão ciumento que surtou com a notícia, mas sossegou com a ajuda de Hermione.

Os preparativos do casamento foram feitos e chegou o grande dia. Tudo ocorreu bem, estavam todos alegres e comemorativos. Após os anos, Harry e eu tivemos três filhos: Alvo Severo Potter, Tiago Sirius Potter e Lily Luna Potter. E por incrível que pareça, vivemos felizes para sempre, uma coisa que eu acreditava ser possível apenas em ridículas histórias infantis trouxas.

_N/A: Oiiie gente. Este foi o fim da fic Carta Para Harry Potter. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado! Demorei para postar o último capítulo, eu sei. Desculpem! Então não esqueçam de deixar a Review! Beijinhos, Sunny. _


End file.
